Prince of War
by PheFire
Summary: AU: Lord Voldemort is surging to power early, during the Marauders final year. He even has a strange ally who instills even more fear than Voldemort's name. But now the Light has a savior, but they know nothing of him or his mysterious past. SLASH RLSBOC
1. Chapter 1

Prince of Shadows;Slave to Power

_Chapter 1: Lord Voldemort Summons the King of Fire_

_**Disclaimer:** None of the recognizable Harry Potter characters belong to me. King Plamen and other original Characters are mine however. But most of the credit and inspiration for this story comes from the wonderful world of JK Rowling._

The pale, skeletal hand traced one more rune across the hall floor. Drawn with the blood of tortured muggles; one muggle dead for each of the 78 runes. But muggles were muggles, good for nothing. Except for this.

The strange shapes seemed to merge together as the hand lifted for the last time. Glowing black, then red, then a frightening eery green. The room, lit with hundreds of torches plunged into darkness. The man in the center let his lips turn upwards at the strange feeling the took over the hall. A feeling of magic; wild and untamed. A feeling of evil; raw and hating. A wind sifted through the his robe-like clothing, though no window existed. He felt it before he saw it. A new figure, slumped against the wall. The stranger's heavy panting breaking the mystical silence.

The first man, the rune-drawer, stepped a bit closer. A wand clutched in his hand set the room alight. The magical glow fell over the stranger, revealing to the wizard his tattered robes that spoke of lost glory; the tarnished blade at his side; and a chipped crown on his head. His voice was like his appearance, it told of former glory and power; raspy and harsh. "Who are you?"

"I, I am Lord Voldemort." The skeletal man's voice hissed back. A slight smirk on his pale lips. "And I am the one the summoned you back from hell. You will obey me."

A rusty laugh echoed through the hall. "Obey you? Why?"

"I will lift you to your former glory. Swear to serve me and I will seat you on your old throne." The self-proclaimed Lord Voldemort leant in even closer to the tattered stranger. "I have the power; you can feel it."

The bent figured lifted his head, ever so slightly, revealing his black as night eyes that glittered with suppressed heat. A scar, jagged and broken, ran down from his right ear to his chin, still reddened from an old injury. Lord Voldemort seemed entranced by the crooked wound, leaning in even farther, his cold breath whispering over the figure's ear. "You will once again be King; king Plamen, Lord of Fire."

Raging blue eyes rose to meet red as the figure let the lust for power cloud his mind. "I will serve. Make me king."

_A/N: Short chapter, mostly just a prelude. This will not take place during the regular Harry Potter books, will instead take place during the Marauders' Era, but will hopefully continue on to the Harry Potter years. It will be a complete AU with its main character being an OC. There will be SLASH. _


	2. Chapter 2

Prince of Shadows;Slave to Power

_Chapter 2: The Marauders_

_**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter characters do not belong to me. I just felt like messing up their world. _

Remus Lupin didn't bother to glance up as he greeted his friends with a traditional grunt that should have told the three other boys that he was interested in his book. But like the thousands of other times when the very easy to understand grunt had been ignored, Remus, occasionally known as Moony, found his book snatched out of his hand followed by the voice of his loudest and, most likely, oddest friend.

"Remus! What Are you doing here! Its a book store!" Sirius Black, also known as Padfoot, didn't understand the concept of silence. Remus had known that since he first met the inflated ego that was Sirius, so it was anyone's guess why Remus had actually decided to sit next to him on the Hogwarts Express. Sirius on the other hand just glanced at the book Remus had been browsing before giving his official declaration on it, "Ew! A book on household Charms! Thats like for girls!"

James Potter, known by his friends as Prongs was the third and unofficial leader of the little group of four friends, affectionately known as the Marauders, laughed lightly at Remus' annoyed face and Sirius absolute disgust. If he noticed the glaring shopkeeper, he didn't show it. "Remus, we're hurt mate! You left us for a Book! How could you!" James didn't seem able to help himself as he added a little mock glare and hand over his heart. "I'm wounded, absolutely crushed!"

Peter Pettrigrew, nicknamed Wormtail was the fourth and unofficial cheerleader of the Marauders, only laughed. Peter was squat and chubby with a rat like hair style where as James and Sirius had the whole tall, dark and handsome look going for them. Even Remus was considered handsome in a gentleman-like way. Students, and teachers, had often wondered how Peter had ended up with the other three, but those that dared voice such a question aloud often found themselves the victim a cruel prank, the retaliation of James who, in particular, thought of Peter as a little brother of sorts.

A few minutes after Sirius and James had succeeded in turning the little meeting into an entire tale of a sordid love-affair broken up by one man's love for books, the Marauders found themselves laughing on the street after the store keeper chased them out. Remus didn't bother to hide his amusement for the entire thing, but glancing around the nearly deserted ally, his laughter seemed to die away. Even Sirius and James let their laughter end easily at the discovery that their laughter was the only sound on the street. Peter caught on quickly to the mood, his own joy fading away. All four of the friends could remember the first time the came shopping for school supplies in Diagon Alley. It had been full of rushing families and excited kids. As easy as it had been to pretend all was well inside the store, the stark truth that a lot had changed in seven years hit everyone the second the walked outside.

Fear kept most families inside these days. Some of the richer ones only let the children out if they had bodyguards. The poorer families just hoped that going in large numbers would protect them. But no one held much hope that either effort would help. Three years ago the self-proclaimed Lord Voldemort started gathering followers. Even when his numbers had been down, the skeletal figure who exuded power and magic was enough to scare most people. But in the last year, things had gone even worse. An elemental, thats what the people whispered in the corners. An elemental, a particularly strong one, now served Voldemort. Within six months of the strange new Dark elemental appeared, Voldemort's name was no longer the only one people feared to speak. They called this new, frightening man simply Hell. For the fire that he commanded reminded everyone of the hell that awaited after death, a death that was sure to come if you defied either Voldemort or Hell.

Few families or individuals defied Voldemort openly now. While people still refused to join him, most only refused because of the memories of deaths they had seen at his hands. Still, a small group of people worked against them. At the beginning of the war, the Order of Pheonix had been large and had been the source of hope for many. By now, it was a few survivors and aurors and its name was only whispered in the safest of place for fear that Voldemort would hear and strike you down. Albus Dumbledore was their leader and hero, but even with him, the Order no longer measured up to Voldemort's standards.

James' parents were both members of the Order. His father was one of best aurors that remained, next to Mad Eye Moody. And his mother was a kindly, caring lady, but one hell of a duelist when needed. James' parents had told him that only today he and his friends were allowed to wander Diagon Alley, as long as they were careful. For today and the next few days the Order were stationed everywhere in the Alley protecting the few families that still ventured out. The Marauders had hoped to take advantage of this, but they had not been prepared for the sad sight that awaited them. So many stores were closed from the lack of business. Only Flourish and Bolts, the bookstore, and Olivanders, the wand maker, were truly still in business. Fluorine's Ice Cream had closed, the Quidditch store was having a closing sale, and even Zonko's was only a shell of its former self.

"What happened?" Sirius' voice was just above a whisper, but even so it seemed loud in the oppressive silence. None of the four could deny knowing that things were bad, but in their homes and at Hogwarts, it had been so easy to pretend it would all be over soon. "There's nothing here."

"Nothing but a bunch of closed shutters." Peter muttered angrily. He couldn't say what he was angry at; the fact that nothing was opened, that fact that no one was out, or the fact that nothing was fair. It was all crap to him. And to most of the world too. "What'd we do?"

"The same thing we always do, thats what." James' voice was filled with a confidence he no longer felt. But his parents had told him time and time again that they had to live their lives as they should be led, no matter what Dark Lord there was. They had to, it helped keep them sane, and gave them something to fight for.

Remus shook his head lightly. Out of the Marauders, most people thought Sirius was closest to James and maybe he was, but Remus understood him best. Remus knew how hard to was for James to be brave knowing his parents were on Voldemort's To-Kill list. "Maybe we should just head back to your house, James. We'll play Quidditch or something." It was a half-hearted attempt at cheerfulness, but it was all Remus could muster up at the sight he saw.

"Hell of a day out, wasn't it." Sirius snorted. "Oh wait, are we even allowed to say Hell? Or are we too afraid of the big bad elemental?" Sirius always knew just what to say, even if it was the stupidest thing in the world. And even though one of the few people on the street had heard, and jumped in fear and partial awe, the four friends allowed themselves a little chuckle. "We already have our books James. Not that we need them, we are after all the great and wonderful...Marauders! Lets just head back to your house, its cool mate."

James sighed. Sirius could laugh and joke, Remus could calm everyone down, and Peter was a quiet reassurance, but nothing changed this. Diagon Alley had been his favorite place in the world as a little kid, but now that they were entering their final year at Hogwarts, the fact that this was the new Diagon Alley, a shell of its former self, well it pissed James off. "Fine, I guess. I'm hungry anyway, we can steal some food from the house elves." He scratched the back of his neck for a few seconds, the sign his parents had told him to make when they were leaving.

"When aren't you and Sirius hungry, Prongs?" Peter joked. "You're pigs in human skin."

Sirius leapt at Peter, mock outrage written across his face. "Why you! I'm not a pig, pigs are ugly and everyone knows I'm the sexiest beast Hogwarts has ever seen!"

"What, is Hogwarts blind?" Remus managed to put a fake confused look on his face, though laughter danced in his eyes.

"Fine, gang up on me why don't you." The pout on Sirius' face might have worked, if he hadn't let a chuckle out first.

James slung an arm around Sirius shoulders, mock whispering "Don't worry Padfoot, we'll just eat all the food ourselves and leave these too traitors to starve."

The four friends walked to the Leaky Cauldron to floo to the Potter house, laughing and joking the entire way. And though they smiled and talked easily, the disappointment at finding out Diagon Alley really was as bad as people had said, hit them hard. Everyone harboured some hope for a Light victory, but seeing Diagon Alley as it was now, crushed many hopes and dreams. It was, in essence, the biggest heart break of them all.

-----------------

The sun was bright and high in the sky. Not a cloud was in sight and birds were singing their joyful songs from their perches in the trees. The grass was a sparkling green, littered with just a spot of dew here and there. A light wind rustled the leaves and sent small children chasing after them. It seemed the perfect day, and many muggle families were out in the park enjoying it. The beautiful August weather had many men and women in shorts and light tees. But one man, sitting alone on a bench, wore a heavy coat and scarf around his neck.

There was no question that he was out of place in the happiness that swirled around him. His dark hair drew a few stares for the white streaks in it. His tanned and chiseled face earned a few admiring glances. But it was his eyes that people could not look at, could not meet. They were black, or blue, or green, sometimes even brown. They were every color and had even more colors jumping in them. But not just that made them unusual; if it had just been the colors people would have stared in awe. But the bitterness behind them, the pain they held, the power they commanded, left most people breathless.

When he stood, his coat fell to his sides revealing well tailored black pants and a button up black shirt. The shirt was buttoned all the way up, and it was a good guess to say that it was long sleeves. The coat itself was black as well and fell to just below his knees. And yet, even with the eery darkness about him, he was undoubtedly handsome.

And as he walked away, no one saw his lips smirk and his eyes settle in a silver color, sparkling with anticipation.

Lord Voldemort and his lap dog 'Hell' were about to strike, and for the first time in months, they would not succeed. The one named 'Hell' was over due for a trip to hell and Voldemort was unfortunately in his way.

Not that Aries minded of course.

_A/N: There the marauders are in. And you've just met the main character, an OC. _


	3. Chapter 3

Prince of Shadows;Slave to Power

_Chapter 3: Aries, the Prince of War_

_**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter characters do not belong to me. I just felt like messing up their world. _

The Marauders laughs were perhaps a bit forced as the headed to the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron to floo to the Potters' house, but the few people around were grateful for even those laughs. For that was how rare they were these days.

"I, being my usual brillant self, have already decided on an absolutely amazing prank for poor ole Snivillus when we get back to school." Sirius announced, sounding gleeful at the idea. "It involves pink hair, yellow ribbons, and lots of blue paint and purple poka dots!"

Remus tried to hide his smile at his friend's childlike behaviour, but the corners of his lips dragged upward, ruining his mock disapproval, "Sirius Black, when will you ever grow up? Do you ever think about anything other than pranks?"

"Of course not, Moony. If he did, he wouldn't be our lovable Padfoot." James answered for Sirius, throwing an arm over his shoulder. "And I'll have you know that I..." James didn't have a chance to finish as a explosion inside the Leaky Cauldron broke through the walls and threw the four friends back.

"What the hell was that!" Sirius shouted as he scrambled to his feet, pushing Peter to the side.

"DEATH EATERS!" Peter saw them first, running out of the leaky Cauldron, heading straight for the Marauders. They hadn't cast any spells yet, and the boys rushed to get their wands.

"Expelliurmas!" Shouted one of the white-masked wizards. All four of their wands flew out their hands. "Crucio!" Another one yelled, the red light just missing James head as Remus pulled him down.

The shoppers and shopkeepers rushed to hide, in stores and alleyways; anywhere they could. Three green lights shot from the Death Eaters stopped a small family for good, their bodies unmoving. Two of the death eaters turned toward the maruaders, their goal clear as they started to say, "Avada.."

They didn't get a chance to finish as a volley of spells took them down. The Order had arrived, with reinforcements as well! The Order, as well as some Aurors, fired volley after volley of spells at the Death Eaters, who fought back viciously. James felt a hand grab him and turned around, fists moving to get a punch in. The man ducked, and as he stood, James felt a badly timed blush on his face at seeing his father standing there.

"James, get your friends into Gringotts, its safest. And I believe these are yours." He passed James four wands that he recongized as the Marauders.

"Mr. Potter, we can help..." Sirius started to say, but a badly aimed Killing Curse crashed into the wall above him. James' dad, Oliver Potter, grabbed Sirius' and James' collars, "This is not the time to be brave, get going!" Oliver pushed the four boys in the direction of Gringotts, leaping up to fire stunners to give them cover.

The Marauders ran, crouching low to the ground to avoid stray curses. James saw a flash of his mother's face as she bravely fought. He cried out when he saw a green light speed toward her, and sighed with relief as she just managed to duck. Sirius stumbled and almost fell to a stray stunner, but Peter pulled him out of the way. Remus shouted in surprise as a Reducto blasted the wall behind him and he was thrown back. Remus didn't move, his leg trapped under a fallen rock. Sirius and Peter started to move it, but a stunner hit Peter in the back of his head; James spun around and shot off two stunners but the two death eaters shielded themselves.

"Well, well, what do we have here. Time for a little fun." The taller death eater raised his wand, but before he could say anything, Sirius shouted, "Expelliurmas!" The death eater's wand shot out of his hand. The other one shouted a spell they couldn't hear, and both James and Sirius found themselves thrown back and their wands on the ground. The disarmed death eater grabbed his wand where it had fallen and the two pointed their wands at Sirius and James. Remus, still trapped as he was, could only watch in horror as the Death Eaters cried out, "Avada Kedvra!"

The sickly green lights sped toward the fallen two boys, their eyes wide with fear.

-------------------

Aries heard the battle raging, saw the spells and curses rushing through the air. He looked down on it all, frowning at the Auror's disorder and the Death Eaters cruel tactics. The wind ruffled the bottom of his trench coat, his hair moving slightly. Vaguely he noticed a reducto crash into the bottom of the building he was standing on, but it did not fall. He rolled his shoulders back, the coat falling off easily. His hands made quick word of taking off his shirt revealing a metal breastplate. The piece of armor was black and silver and gold lines traced designs over it. It was round near his neck and didn't cover his muscled arms which bared scars from old battles.

Aries bent down and picked up the sword he had brought with him. The hilt seemed made for his calloused hand, then gold wire circling around the black metal hilt. The silver sword was long and its tip sharpened well. Tiny, almost unseen, runes were written all over the blade, their meaning only visible to its owner.

Below, two Death Eaters raised their wands to cast their final spell on two young boys.

And Aries moved.

--------------

The green light sped toward them, and everything slowed. Sirius saw, as if in slow motion, a man in black pants and an armored top appear between him and James. Sirius saw the stranger's hands throw the two boys to the ground, even though one hand bore a sword like the swords in legends. And as Sirius felt the ground rush up to meet him, he saw the stranger dodge the two green lights and leap in the air. He seemed to disappear before reappearing right above the two Death Eaters. Seconds later the two cloaked wizards were dead, their blood glistening on the stranger's sword.

Remus felt the rock crushing his leg roll away, and look up at his friends' savior. Remus' leg was sticky with his own blood and the pain was awful. And even as this occurred to the werewolf, the strange savior bent down and placed his hand on Remus' leg. Almost immediately the pain went away. Remus looked up in shook, his eyes meeting the stranger's eyes and jolt of electricity went through him at the silver eyes.

"Get your friends, and get going. Now." The voice was rough and deep. But before Remus could reply, he was gone. The man rushed down the street toward the battle, leaping over the Aurors, blade flashing in the air. And then Remus could see no more.

Minutes later, the Marauders had awoken Peter and were hiding in an alley way, still in shock.

The Aurors and Order, meanwhile, were fighting fiercely, and for the first time, winning. The Death Eaters were falling back, for a new vicious warrior was fighting on the Light's side, and no Death Eater could stand against him. While the Order and Aurors merely used stunners, the warrior felled the dark wizards so they would not raise again. Dead.

He was everywhere it seemed. Never stopping, spells glancing off him. Some most have hit him, for his left arm was soaked in blood and a new cut had appeared above his right eye. His leg had a wound and must have been in pain, but he did not show it.

But everything stopped. The Death Eaters stilled and Aurors looked up in fear. For walking through the bloody street was Hell. He was dressed all red; black pants, red shirt, dark red cloak. And the sword at his side was red, as all his victims knew. But he was not as calm as he always seemed in battle. Now there was an anger in his eyes, his hand tightened around the hilt of his sword. Fire swirled at his fight, and he made a fearsome sight.

Aurors looked shocked as the strange savior-warrior stepped forward, unafraid. His sword was loose in his hand, his stance relaxed. And to the surprise of all on both sides, his cocked his head to the side and said, "Well, well. Look who we have here. Little ole 'Hell'. How nice to see you again."

And perhaps it was even more surprising when Hell drew his sword, angry fires all around him and replied, "You! You are supposed to be dead!" The wicked scar on his face seemed to burn. "You are dead! I am King!"

The stranger laughed. A mocking sound in the strangely silent street. "You are King of only your mind." He lifted his own sword now, his grip firm and confident. "You never could kill me."

Hell chuckled. "I have grown more powerful than you could ever imagine, Aries." The name was drawn out, almost lovingly. "Let us see if you are still the Prince of War."

With that, the fire elemental leapt forward, all the Aurors and Death Eaters thrown to the side, forgotten. Fire leapt around him and tried to strike at the now-named, Aries. For his part, Aries stood still till Hell was right before him and then he moved quickly. His sword met Hell's sword. And shadows leapt up from the ground, their darkness crashing against the flames.

The battle was fierce between the two. Each fighting with no holds. Fire and shadow seemingly equally matched, the swords never giving an entrance for attack. And Aurors and Death Eaters didn't even notice that they stood side by side, each too amazed at the fight to care about each other.

Finally, it looked like Hell might win as got swipe in with his blade, Aries pushed back. Hell's fire raised up and rushed to consume Aries. It fell all around him, the flames licking at his neck. The flames soon hid him from view, only a raging fire surrounded him. Hell's triumphant look shattered as the flames around Aries erupted and blew away. An invisible wind now raged around him, his head lowered. When Aries raised his head, a knowing smirk was on his face. It was the only warning Hell got before all elements seemed to turn against him. His own fire turned and rushed toward him, a wall of shadows behind them. The powerful winds battered against his feebly raised shields and skies begin to open and a heavy rain fall.

Hell managed to push them away long enough to shout out a retreat, vanishing in puff of smoke. The Aurors tried to turn and catch some of the now fleeing death eaters, but most managed to escape.

Aries stood, cloaked in elements of all kinds. The rain streaked the blood on his face and soaked his body. The fire waned under the heavy rain and the shadows rose to surround the elemental.

When the Order next looked for the man that Dumbledore just had to meet, he was gone.

Vanished into the shadows, where he always lurked.

-----------------------------

"Crucio" Hell did not shout out or cry, though he did tense and shake under his master's curse.

"Who is he?" To say Voldemort wasn't happy would be an understatement. His best servant and fighter had just been easily beaten. Voldemort wanted answers.

"My Lord, his name is Aries. An Elemental I thought to be dead. He was once a general of the elemental armies and many believed him to be a Prince of War."

"Will the elementals rally to him?"

"No my lord. For the queen who currently reigns supported me greatly and discredited Aries. The elementals believe him to be a traitor and criminal."

Lord Voldemort smiled. And not a kind smile in the slightest. "Then I believe we must begin to plan."


	4. Chapter 4

Prince of Shadows

_Chapter 4: The Aries Aftershock_

Remus wasn't sure how long he'd lay there; staring at the ceiling. He knew he was in James' house, in one of the guest rooms probably. He knew his leg was alright, the healers had been amazed. He knew the battle was over, and for the first time in a long time, the Light side had taken the victory.

But he didn't know where the man responsible for that victory was. Their savior. Aries, thats what they said his name was. Aries. It fit. And yet, Remus couldn't stop thinking about him; those silver eyes that glinted dangerously, the scars he bore, the way he moved. Everything about him sparked a need deep with in Remus. The scary part was that he knew what that need was. It was the same need, lust, that he felt for his friend and lover, Sirius. But Sirius was his mate, the mate the werewolf in him had claimed. So why did this stranger, this man he didn't know, spark that same lust?

Logically, Remus knew the man had to be at least in his 40s or 50s, what with his white streaks in his hair. And as gorgeous as Aries was, Remus doubted the man would look twice at a 17 year old school boy. But that didn't stop his eyes from closing and imagining it happening. Afterall, a man can dream, can't he?

"Remus, mate, you awake?"

"Yeah." Remus didn't need to open his eyes even a bit to recognize Sirius. His scent was familiar, his voice calming and his presence soothing. The lust the werewolf felt for Sirius was still there, confusing the teenager even more.

"You're thinking 'bout him. That guy, Aries." Sirius' voice was soft, without question or doubt in it. He was merely stating a fact. "You're imagining his eyes, his voice, his body even." Remus must have been hearing wrong, for he could have sworn there was a hint of lust in Sirius' voice.

He raised his head, just a bit off the pillow, opening his eyes to stare at Sirius. Sirius' eyes were half closed, his face relaxed, leaning against the doorway. "I don't know what you mean, Padfoot. I wouldn't think about anyone but you. I love you." And Remus hated himself for saying it. It was true though, he loved Sirius, he still felt that he was his mate. But that lust, that need, still rose up at the memory of the spark he felt when Aries touched him.

"You don't have to lie, you know." Now Sirius opened his eyes fully. He closed the door behind him and sat on the edge of Remus' bed. "We promised not to lie, and so I won't." He leant in towards Remus, his hand on Remus' leg. "I thought about him. It was like I couldn't stop myself. I'd think 'bout how gorgeous he looked, and feel guilty about thinking it." His voice cracked a little as he continued. "Its not wrong. I love you. You know that. And I know you love me, but we can still think, still imagine."

Remus silenced him with a kiss, capturing his tongue in a battle for dominance, neither yielding. Sirius leaned forward, pushing himself onto Remus' body, their hands exploring the well known territory. They moved against each other, knowing just where to touch to drive each other crazy, each little button to push. They moaned with pleasure, their bodies pressing fluidly together.

And that night, as they expressed their love, neither could deny the thoughts dancing in their heads about the mysterious savior of yesterday. And neither could deny moaning his name as they shouted their pleasure.

"Aries..."

---------------------

"Order. Let us have some Order, now!" Alastor Moody, Auror, yelled over the bustling heads and gossiping voices. "Come on, you lousy good-for-nothings! Shuddayap!"

Slowly the voices quieted and the bodies stilled. The moved, almost unconsciously, Albus Dumbledore made his way to the head of the table. This meeting of the Order of the Pheonix was filled with people all wanting to know more about the mysterious savior who had led the Aurors to victory. Oliver Potter was one such person. The meetings were held in different places, and today it was in the Potter home. Oliver's wife, Lucia, was upstairs still recovering from the battle. Oliver hadn't been badly injured and so sat, anxiously waiting to hear more about the man who'd saved his son.

To say Oliver had been surprised when James had told him the story would be an understatement. Oliver had watched James' eyes light up as he told the story, the slight fear in his voice when he told of the Killing Curse heading toward him, and had felt tears prickle in his eyes at the thought of his son, a miniature copy of Oliver, never smiling again. He'd known then that whoever this mysterious savior was, he had Oliver Potter's support. But for now, Oliver was just as eager as everyone else to hear what Dumbledore had to say.

"Thank you Alastor." Dumbledore did not have to speak loudly, or project his voice, for everyone in the room leant forward to hear what the great man had to say. His long white beard and odd sense of fashion had people often mistake him for a crazy, eccentric fool, but Albus Dumbledore was the only man people could rely on these days. And today, the annoying twinkle in his eye was somehow even brighter than yesterday.

"Welcome everyone, and my thanks to Oliver Potter for putting us up for the day." The obligatory greetings out of the way, everyone waited with bated breath for news. "Now, I'm sure you all are eager to hear about our strange hero of yesterday. Hell," and here a few shuddered. "referred to him as 'Aries'. As of right now, your guess is just as good as mine as to where he came from. We know he is an elemental, as was clear from the battle. Besides that, there is not much we know."

Many people tried to complain, without yelling; others shouted out. It was a muffled uproar that stopped almost immediately when Dumbledore lifted his hand for silence. Only one muffled voice in the back continued to complain that 'Aries' was probably some demon or Voldemort's brother. He too, slowly faded to silence.

"I'm afraid we have little answers at this time. For now, we will consider him an ally. Should anyone here see him or hear of him, take caution. We can not be sure of his alliance yet.  
Dumbledore spoke his warning, his tone serious enough that everyone listened. "But now, Alastor if you could tell us of the Auror's reactions?"

As the gruff Auror stood to give his report, Oliver's mind wandered. He doubted his wife would take heed of Dumbledore's words. Knowing her, Lucia would rush forward and embrace the man for saving her 'baby boy'. And Oliver wasn't all that sure he wouldn't do the same.

----------------------------

The night was cool and dark. A quarter moon hung low in the sky, the grass and trees glowing in the soft light. Little critters darted in and out of the small forest's edge. In the distance a wolf could be heard howling and smaller animals responded by rushing into hiding. The bushes rustled as young hunter predators hid in wait for their prey. The prey in question moved cautiously, eyes darting around searching for the danger they knew was hiding in wait for them. A single mistake meant their lives.

And Aries laughed to himself as he watched the show that begins when the sun falls. Hiding and waiting with a certainty of death was not a new notion to the warrior. Years of battles he shouldn't have been in had aged his soul and mind. He wore the fit body of a 27 year warrior, matched with a soul and heart long since passed their prime. White streaks splashed in his hair, aging his unfairly worn face.

Sometimes, in the dead of the night, Aries would stare around him and wonder what life would have been like if things had gone differently. If the war in the Elemental Land had not dragged him in. If he had been weaker and had not became the youngest general in history. Where would he have been if those same people who praised name had not betrayed and arrested him. And how sweet the afterlife would be if he had not bothered to break out of their death-prison.

A rustle of the grass next to him caused him to turn his head slightly. A small smile lit up his face at the sight of his one faithful companion. Aries had gotten her when he was just a little boy. He'd found a wolf in the forest behind his orphanage and had fallen in love with her black silky fur and golden eyes. He eventually found out the she-wolf was what was called a Blue-Moon wolf. They were extraordinarily rare wolf-like animals born only on Blue-Moons. They were fierce warriors and, very much like pheonixs, choose the human they would bond with. They could change their size; grow or shrink, and could be an extra power source for elementals or wizards. When Aries was 15 and already a key figure in the war, he named his wolf companion for the first time. Mortality; Mora for short.

-_Why so quiet, young one?_- Aries let his smile grow at her soothing voice in his head, and at her nickname for him. Mora was actually over two-hundred years old. Apparently another bonus of being a Blue-Moon wolf was that they wouldn't die unless killed in battle.

-_Just thinking, Mora. This is a good place to think. Quiet, its like no one can find me here._- It had taken Aries months to perfect talking to Mora telepathically, but now it was like a second nature to him.

-_In the animal world, staying out of sight while your enemies are looking for you is called hiding. And those that hide oft times are the ones that die anyway._- And like a testament to Mora's words, a little rabit that had been hiding behind a bush let out are squeal of fear as a fox pounced it. -_And I wouldn't think you'd be the type to hide. Aren't you a warrior?_-

Aries closed his eyes, his head falling back against the soft grass. _-Don't worry Mora. I have every intention of killing Plamen. These wizards are so stupid. Calling him 'hell' as if he's unstoppable. Its bordering on pathetic._-

_-To wizards, most elementals do seem unstoppable, especially one as powerful as Plamen. You know that. It takes an elemental to truly kill another elemental._-

-_You can stop reminding me Mora. I have every intention of killing Plamen._- An edge of anger, resignation, and bitterness made its way into Aries' voice. -_I know my duty. Even if I did fail at it once. And will these wizards be like my 'friends' back home? Will they turn on me after I do what they want?_- Aries didn't wait for an answer, pushing himself off the ground and heading towards the forest. And while some would sleep, he would simply fall into unconsciousness and fitful dreams. Warriors did not sleep.

Mora rested her head on her paws, watching the first human she'd bonded with in her long life walk away. _-I fear you will not give these wizards a chance to be different._-


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Prince of War

_Chapter 5: How We Move Forward_

**A/N: So this update has only been 2 years in the making. But my writing muse, who had abandoned me, seems to have returned. I've never lost the plot bunny for this story and it was actually easy to pick it up. This story will continue! **

**Disclaimer: Aside from all the Elemental OC's, everything else belongs to a certain JK Rowling. **

_Italics are for flashbacks/dreams._

* * *

_The world around him seemed as young as him; green and bright, sparkling with promise. But just as the case was with the young man, the promise of the new hid the fear the of the old. A scar, a bitterness that ran deep through the land. The Elemental world had drifted apart from that of the wizards and the muggles many years ago, but had never healed from the pain of it; being told in no uncertain terms that they were freaks, dangerous freaks at that, by those they had spent centuries protecting. It was in every Elementals' blood to protect, and without the weaker wizards and muggles to protect, their world had fallen to corruption and cruelty. _

_War, civil war, was around every corner. Boys grew up knowing that they would spend their lives fighting. Girls grew up knowing they would watch their men leave them, their only true love for battle. And orphans, well they grew up knowing that the war had already claimed their parents' lives and would claim theirs soon. So this young man, with all the promise in the world, intelligence and strength, cunning and loyalty, well he was no better than the world he lived in, bitter and war-torn. As soon as he walked down the hill, down to the town nearest his orphanage, the nearest station to sign up for the King's army, he would become just another dead man walking._

_Looking to his left, his lips turned up the slightest bit as the sight of his tag-a-long wolf patiently waiting at the edge of the forest. Hefting the bag with his scarce belongings higher onto his shoulder, he took his first step to certain death. A soldier's death, but death nonetheless. _

_Barely 10 years old, Aries never looked back as he plodded down the hill. He didn't hesitate as he scrawled a X on the line. He suppressed a shiver as he entered the rundown barracks filled with men of all ages. And 3 months later, he didn't flinch as his sword cut through the air and killed his first victim._

_But that night as the rest of his squad drank the night away and sang rowdy songs surrounded by the corpses of their enemies, Aries turned over on his uncomfortable blanket that served as his bedding and bit his lip so his crying wouldn't be heard._

* * *

Oliver Potter was a family man through and through. And though the attack on Diagon Alley had been more than 2 weeks ago and though there had been no major attack since, it was with trepidation that he escorted his son and his friends to Platform 9 and 3/4. He had nearly lost his son that day and the knowledge that in less than a year, James would be graduating from Hogwarts and enter this crappy, war-ridden world on his own, well, that scared the poor man senseless.

"Dad, we can find our way from here you know?" James' smirking face and Sirius' snort of laughter alerted Oliver that he had indeed followed the boys literally right onto the train.

"Sorry kiddo, wasn't watching where I was going I guess." He reached out to ruffle his son's hair, laughing as the boy, no, young man, ducked out of his way blushing.

"Merlin, Dad! You're going to ruin my rep!"

Right on cue, a beautiful young redhead walked by laughing, "Rep? Really Potter, get over yourself." James stammered some excuse after her, turning to glare at Sirius who was now doubled over laughing.

After several swats at Sirius to stop his laughing, and a quiet comment from Remus that had James blushing all over again, while Peter vainly tried to inquire what was going on, Oliver finally grabbed James for a hug and a quick goodbye. He took comfort in James relaxing for a just a second to hug back, a near silent 'I love you' that the other boys were careful to ignore. And before he knew it, Oliver was waving as the train pulled out the station. Lucia, his lovely wife, was subtly wiping her eyes while another parent of a girl in James' year commented on how fast seven years come and go.

While it was a somewhat subdued group of parents that watched the train take their children away for another year of learning and pranks at Hogwarts, the students aboard said train were anything but subdued.

* * *

A successful first prank on Snivellus ("did you see his slimy face covered in purple polka dots!? Priceless!") later, four boys fell into a cabin, laughing and red from the exertion of running from a cursing, red-faced Slytherin.

Sirius through a smirk over at the smiling Remus, "See Moony, I knew you missed pranking Snivellus just like the rest of us!"

"And he tried to be so innocent with all his studying!" James threw in.

Remus laughed, grinning back at the two brothers-in-arms, "The studying is just a cover for my evil pranking genius. You caught me!"

James tossed an arm around Peter's shoulders, pulling the smaller man over, "Nah, we all know the real pranking genius here is good ole Wormtail."

A ton of sweets of the cart later, the boys were reminiscing on some of the best pranks of the past few years when a moment's silence lapsed over them. Peter, feet propped up on one of the seats across from him, was the one to break the quiet. "James, did your dad ever find out more about that guy, from Diagon Alley? Aries?"

Sirius and Remus tensed and caught each other's eyes, turning to listen to James answer a question they had been wondering about every since. "Nah. As for the Ministry goes, they can't find any records of this guy. It's like he doesn't exist. Dad says Dumbledore has people checking in some, ya know, darker places for info. But I mean, if he is an Elemental than it's not like we're going to find much. They're no big on the whole sharing thing."

Remus hesitated, but since the topic was already open, figured he'd try, "Has Dumbledore contacted the Elementals? I mean, couldn't they help."

"Dumbledore tried, back when Hell first showed up. Turned him away, said it wasn't their problem. This time though, well, his Elemental contact freaked out at hearing this guy's name and ran off and now Dumbledore can't find him." James shrugged, "Whoever this guy, he's scary, more so than Hell, at least to the Elementals. Don't know what that means though."

Despite James' flippant tone, he didn't fool anyone in the cabin, he was just like them, confused but beyond interested in the man who had saved them that day. Though as Remus caught Sirius' eye, he couldn't help but think that James definitely wasn't interested in Aries the same way they were.

* * *

_The blade gleamed wickedly in the light, pressed against the kneeling man's neck. Aries recited quietly the words for a safe passage into death, and then a push. Death was instantaneous for the kneeling man, and as Aries walked away he left the once great King of Fire in a pool of blood, convinced that this particular battle was over._

_He never saw the volley of magic-infused nets that fell over him until it was too late; tripping he fell to the ground as the he tried to reach for the elements and found the beyond his reach. He struggled, he hand unable to find his sword within the knots. Two almost dainty feet came into view and a woman with beauty and grace, however cruel it was, bent to smile at him. _

_"So sorry, my dear General. But I just can't allow you to leave my service, you knows what trouble you'd cause." She smiled almost patronizingly at him, laughing at his snarls of rage before gesturing at the guards who held the net, "Take him away."_

Aries eyes opened quietly, the only sign that his rest had been anything but peaceful was the vague frown he wore. Standing he slowly stretched his tight muscles, his mind moving quickly as he considered his options. It had been two weeks, two long boring weeks, since either 'Hell' or Voldemort had made a move. He couldn't remember the last time he had gone so long without a decent fight.

He supposed he could be the one to seek them out, it wouldn't be difficult. But he did so despise giving Plamen the advantage of home field. Still the more time passed the more likely it was that Plamen was contacting the Elementals who still held a grudge. Aries was no means arrogant enough to assume that he was strong enough to take on an army of Elementals on his own.

Which left the option of approaching the Light for assistance. Which also wasn't much of an option. He knew next to nothing about the way they worked except that they were foolish enough to not kill their enemies. Idiots, the lot of them.

Shrugging such thoughts out of his mind, Aries fell gracefully to a fighting pose and began going through the motions and exercises he had since he'd been just a boy. A naïve boy foolish enough to think that one man, one person could change a world. Idiots, the lot of us.

* * *

Plamen, otherwise known as Hell in this world, sat impatiently waiting for his contact. Thankfully his dear 'master' Voldemort was out of the country visiting allies and so would not care if Plamen commandeered his throne for himself. Plamen sneered to himself at the thought of Lord Voldemort. The wizard was unfortunately necessary for Plamen's continued existence. He had already died once, and he couldn't deny that only Voldemort's outstanding runic rituals and seemingly endless magical power was stopping him from sinking back to the realm of death. A fact that Voldemort lorded over him and used to ensure Plamen's continued loyalty.

As soon as he could find a way to anchor himself to this world without relying on Voldemort, he would be done with the man. Powerful though he was, Plamen was confident that he could overpower the man should he choose. Which bought him back to his current predicament; Aries had somehow escaped his prison within the Elemental world and apparently was out for blood. It been too many years since he fought Aries, he'd forgotten the younger man's strength. And while his years in the realm of death had allowed him to retain his age and power before death, it seems that Aries' years in the Elemental prison had done the same. Damn it, but the Queen should have killed the man when she had the chance.

A tapping alerted him to the man's entrance. The cloaked newcomer approached the Plamen's temporary throne, bowing low he addressed the seated man, "Your Majesty, it is great to see you are indeed as well as the rumors said."

"Flattery can wait, Hunter," Plamen said in a bored tone, "For one, I'd better if you could tell me how the fuck Aries, Aries man!, escaped. And more importantly, how he found me!"

The man, Hunter, didn't react to his anger, having expected it from the Elemental King of Fire, a man known for rage. "After your death, the Queen in her infinite knowledge captured Aries and locked him a prison of raw power. It restricted his own power while allowing the Queen and her armies to draw from it. Aries essentially became a power source for royal army. In the first few years of his imprisonment, guards were kept around it 24/7. But as the years passed, well, the guard loosened. Those who remembered his power had become few, and old. The younger soldiers alternated between underestimating him and just assuming he was as good as dead. 5 years ago, the guard had decreased to the point where once a day a guard would take a cursory glance over the enclosure before moving on. Unfortunately this mean we didn't notice."

"Notice what?" Plamen's voice was clipped and angry. How stupid had the Queen allowed her men to become so complacent.

"A little less than a year ago, the enclosure began weakening. The guard who inspected it concluded that the power source, Aries, had finally died. The Queen agreed. It had after all been over 30 years. The fact that Aries had survived relying solely on his own power for substance for that long was unbelievable enough. It seemed appropriate that the man had finally died. Six months ago, the enclosure fell completely. And Aries was nowhere to be found. We searched at first, but after weeks of searching and not finding a trace of his considerable power it was concluded that he had indeed died."

"That's it!" To say Plamen was furious would have been an understatement of the century. "That's all you know about how a ridiculously powerful Elemental General with reason to want all of us dead escaped a would-be impenetrable prison after 30 years with nothing more to show for it than a streak of white hair!"

Hunter bowed his head, desperate to not incur any more anger from the stronger man. "What do you wish me to do, your Majesty?"

For several minutes there was silence, but Hunter did not dare raise his head to look at the thoughtful Plamen. Finally the fire Elemental gave his orders, "Tell the Queen that I shall attempt to deal with Aries here, should he prove problematic I will require the use of her army. She should not make attempts to find him until I give the word. It is time for us to finally take care of the pest that is our dear Prince of War."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: Nothing recognizable belongs to me. _**

_Chapter 6: One Step at a Time_

Three weeks into the new term and Remus had already reclaimed his corner in the library. A place of desperate retreat from the loud, and if he was being honest, annoying antics that Sirius and James put on in the Common Room. Remus' love for books wasn't something that either Sirius or James had ever understood. For them work, magic, life, it all came easily. But for Remus and Peter, keeping up with those two in academics meant actual studying. Something Peter gave up on soon into their first year when he realized Sirius and James were more than okay helping him cheat.

So seven years into their schooling and seven years into their friendship, Remus sat at his table alone in the library, books spread out before him. When he and Sirius had first started to date shortly into sixth year, he used to try and come and sit with Remus. Something Remus had appreciated until Sirius got bored and spelled all the books to yell out dirty things whenever Madam Pince walked by. Remus had kindly thanked him for coming to visit and kicked him out on his ass.

But for the first time Remus wasn't researching his latest essay or even his latest independent study project. He wasn't researching how to undo one of James' transfigurations or Sirius' nasty pranks. No, Remus was near the point of banging his head on the desk because of the goose chase that was researching Elementals. There was barely any writing of any substance on their existence, powers, or history. The only reference to them had been the tiniest paragraph in Grosshalm's Guide to Gruesome Wizarding Events:

" _In the year 1063 AD, with the Wizarding world in turmoil after the latest in a string of violent coups throughout the continent, turned to the guardians known as Elementals in outrage at the inability to stem the violence. Insulted by the accusations, the King of all Elementals proclaimed a nullification of their oath to the Wizarding world and led all his people in mass exodus. No one knows where they went or whether they still exist._" (P. 237)

And if Grosshalm's account of the situation was to be believed, that meant that no one had contacted or seen an Elemental since the 11th century. Not that this information cleared up any of Remus' questions about what exactly Elementals were, their connections to the Wizarding World, or how Voldemort had one as an ally.

Remus stared at page 237, hoping that maybe if he stared hard enough some new information would come to light that could help him understand the situation. His attention was so focused on the book that the sudden noise of James sitting in the chair across from him caused him to jump a foot in the air. Much to James' delight, of course.

"Remus, you're losing your touch mate! I could've been Snape attacking you for you noticed."

"I've heard Snape is busy trying to keep a beard from growing back every 2 minutes." Remus replied, seeing the smirk on his friend's face. "Modified hair growth charm?"

"Potion actually. He'd never suspect someone trying to out-potion him." James leaned back on his chair, balancing easily.

Remus couldn't help smiling at the childlike grin on his face. "Good one Prongs."

"Knew you could appreciate a good prank Moony." Leaning forward, James grabbed at Remus' book, scanning it quickly before raising an eyebrow at him. "Elemental research Moony? That's what you've holed yourself up in the library for?"

Remus shrugged, trying to look as nonchalant as James. "Yeah, I'm interested in it."

The eye roll he got in response told him James wasn't buying a word of it. "Interested? You're bloody obsessive. You and Sirius both. Whenever I get a letter from my parents, he asks about that guy. And no," He held up a hand at the look in Remus' eyes. "there's no news on him. As good as a ghost."

Remus couldn't suppress the groan at that news, "It's like the whole lot of them are ghosts. But an entire group of people with power like that doesn't just disappear. And what's up with this 'oath'? Someone has to know something about these guys!"

"Dumbledore."

"What!" Remus looked startled; there was no mockery, no joking about in James' words. He looked honestly serious.

"Dumbledore. He has to know something. Probably the only guy to know anything. And since it's Dumbledore we're already following I say we leave it alone. He knows what he's doing; he doesn't need us trying to help him with that."

Remus was honestly flabbergasted by James' words, true and serious as they were. With a quirked eyebrow and a small grin, "Prongs my boy, when did you grow up?"

* * *

Even as James was reassuring Remus that everything was under control, a certain group was convening specifically to discuss the appearance of not one, but two, Elementals after centuries of silence. Sitting and watching the chaos that was a typical Order of the Phoenix meeting, Albus Dumbledore was contemplating what to tell his faithful group. His knowledge of Elementals, while larger than most, certainly didn't hold the answers to the questions he knew they had. Yet, reassurances had to be made that he could handle this.

Reassurances that Dumbledore hesitated in making, since Hell posed problems he wasn't sure he could handle. And Aries, while, Aries might just be the solution to such a problem even though he too posed his own set of issues. The least of which being where he was. 5 weeks since he had appeared suddenly and easily dispatched a large group of Death Eaters before turning and dealing with Hell as if it was an easy battle. 5 weeks since any major Dark activity. 5 weeks of silence. Silence that was beginning to grate on Dumbledore's nerves.

Aurors were jumpy, fearing every bump in the night was a resurgence of Dark forces. The Order was nervous, waiting for the other fist to fall. Dumbledore was worried, lacking any way of contacting their unknown hero.

"Silence." It wasn't yelled, wasn't loud, wasn't all that powerful, but with one word Dumbledore grabbed the attention of the room and silenced them. "As you all know, 5 weeks have gone by since any major attack. Something that coincides rather conveniently with the defeat in the battle 5 weeks ago against a man we only know as Aries. You may have noticed that the entirety of the Order is not present right now; that is because this is not a general Order meeting, this meeting is solely about Aries. We do not know what Voldemort knows about him but we do know that with such power, Voldemort must be looking for him. We must find him first and without Voldemort's knowledge."

A woman, Augusta Longbottom, sighed from her seat, "It's not like we haven't been looking, Albus. But the man is little more than a ghost." Murmurs of agreement ran through the half empty room. "For that matter, we might have better luck finding a ghost."

"Perhaps," Dumbledore started, steepling his hands on the table, "It might be helpful if we were looking in the right direction."

No one reacted at first, not understanding his barmy logic. But Moody, talented, daring and dangerous Auror that he was, caught on fast. "You mean to tell me you know something about him? This Aries?" Moody slammed his fist down, "Damnit Albus, we've been searching high and low, you got something to add you should've done it already!"

"And for that I am terribly sorry Alastor. But I wanted him to come forward on his own terms. As he hasn't yet, it would appear he may not. In such a case, I am more than willing to share what I know." And with that he fell silent, staring at the table as if in a trance.

Oliver Potter shifted in his seat after a few minutes, "Well?"

"Legend has it that long before magical history was even truly recorded, there was only one group of magic users. Known simply as Magicians, these men and women while powerful in their day would not have held up to many of us today. Until the split, that is. See Magicians were so few and far between that each one took it upon themselves to learn all there was to know. And that meant many things, with few specializing in one art. The split, while unofficial, was when Magicians started to concentrate their area of studies. Many arts were lost, but two main groups developed. The Wizards that we are today with our wand waving and precise art. And the Elementals with raw strength. As years went by the two groups became very distinct; Wizards were considered scholarly and were responsible for much if not all the research and development that occurred and Elementals were considered warriors and therefore responsible for protecting the communities they lived in.

"The distinctions of the group seemed so concrete that in the 6th century, Elementals began taking oaths after completing their training that basically obligated them to protect and serve as guardians for magical societies. Things went well, with Elementals living in the shadows, only emerging when problems occurred and they were needed to control the situation. Lords of the day considered them prize soldiers and so they were much sought after. In the 11th century, several violent wars led people to question the need for Elementals and without further ado cast them aside. The King, who was the official leader of all Elementals, gathered them up and they left. Forming their own world, their own life."

The room was silent as Dumbledore finished explaining what he knew of Elemental history. Lucia Potter, clutching her husband's hand, was the first to speak, "You mean we aren't looking for a few powerful men and women with special abilities; we're looking for entire race, an entire world of powerful, warrior people?"

At Dumbledore's nod, it was Moody who appropriately summed up the group's feelings on the matter, "Well, crap."

* * *

Aries had been trailing the man for days now. It frustrated him in some ways knowing that this man was one of the best the Wizarding world had to offer. The man had no sense of his surroundings. Well, that wasn't really fair. He was after all one of the top Aurors with enough paranoia to get him there, but he was no match for Aries' level of skill in tracking. He seemed decent enough a guy, family man with a dedication to work that Aries found admirable. Remarkably similar to the one the young men Aries had saved in the skirmish in Diagon Alley, he guessed him to be the father.

Without giving anything away, Aries tracked Oliver Potter with his eyes as the men went about his day. Paperwork, checking out a suspicious incident, more paperwork; things Aries found boring to no end. He appreciated that they had to be done, but right then Aries would much have preferred if the man could do something interesting. Like get into a fight. Aries' blood itched to fight, to bleed, to kill and it was taking everything in him to restrain those urges.

30 years in a hell-like prison that restrained all movement, all feeling, all life had left Aries in a near blood-lust when he had first escaped. It really was amazing he had been able to wait months before striking. But he had been sure that as soon as he had struck Plamen would have launched a counter attack. Now more than 5 weeks later, Aries was getting frustrated.

With the grace of a killer, Aries followed Potter home, saw him embrace his wife and watched them sit down to dinner. Content that Potter was done for the day, Aries gave an annoyed snarl and disappeared.

Mora was waiting for him when he got back of course. Whereas in the years preceding his imprisonment she had gotten good at letting him come and go as he pleased, it seemed that the years of separation had hurt her and she was keen to keep an eye on her charge.

-_Patience is a virtue young one-_

_-So you weren't just pacing the area waiting for me to come back then Mora?_ - Aries shoot back with a smile. It wasn't often he got one over on the ancient wolf.

-_Impertinent brat. You humans never do mature_- Mora stalked away before throwing herself to the ground with a thump, the wolf equivalent of a pout.

Aries sat on the log he had claimed as his own, pulling a random fruit from his pile of food and taking a vicious bite out of it. He observed Mora as he chewed, considering how to phrase his question. Mora often knew more than she let on, though she wasn't very patient with questions about it. –_Mora, I don't need another war with the Elementals. I'm just here kill Plamen._-

Mora shook her head, looking at the young man with too many scars. –_We both know that after Plamen is dead, it'll be the Queen you want revenge on next. Rightly so. And the Elementals won't stand for that. It will be war, young Prince._-

-_I haven't been the Prince of war in many a years, Mora. And I have no desire to take that mantle up. I could kill Plamen. And the Queen. I could disappear after. - _There was pleading behind his eyes, wishing it could be true, wishing she could reassure him. It hurt her not to.

-_You will always be the Prince of War. It's in your heart. You have the skills to disappear, that's true. But you have a heart that refuses to. Kill Plamen. And the Queen if you wish. But all that will do is thrust you back into the center of this mess.-_

_-So I should do nothing!-_ Aries retorted, unable to contain his anger at the thought of letting Plamen, a murderous evil man if ever there was, and the Queen, a corrupt and cruel monarch, off the hook.

-_No. You must do something. But you must also know what you're getting into young one. This war will not be like the last. You were a General following orders then, but you will be giving orders now. You claim you are not a Prince but you want to step into war that will require you to be one. Can you do that?-_

Aries did not answer that night. Nor the next day as he woke early to work out and then disappeared to follow Potter for the day. But Mora hadn't been expecting an answer. Nothing she said would reassure Aries that he was ready for this. It had to be his decision.

* * *

Miles away, in a castle filled with students, ghosts, and the occasional dungbomb, two young men sat bolt up in bed at the same time. Panting they looked over at each other, eyes wide, a light sheen of sweat covering them. Slowly both young men lowered themselves back to bed, though sleep was anything but possible.

The rest of the night, neither Sirius nor Remus could get the image of a shirtless younger Aries, holding a sword surrounded by a sea of dying men, looking all the world like the angel of death. Just a very well toned, darkly handsome angel of death.

**A/N: Aries meets the Order in the next chapter. **

**Review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Nothing from the Harry Potter world is mine – JK Rowling has that honor.

_Chapter 7:_ _Alliance?_

Despite Dumbledore's information about the so-called world of Elementals, none of the Order members were able to find much about it. And now, knowing it existed, the lack of news was even more frustrating. How could an entire world of people exist and not be known? One member was overheard muttering about if this was how muggles knew.

Oliver Potter personally thought muggles had it easier, they at least didn't know there was an entire world unbeknownst to them right under the surface.

Lucia had already gone to bed, but Oliver sat up sipping on a fire whiskey reviewing everything they had discovered about Elementals in the past 3 days of investigation. Ruled by a monarch, actual society divided up by type of element controlled, each element had a ruler. Hell had very likely been one of them. And that, that measly list of facts, that was all they had. For an Auror who was used to being in the know, it was a frustrating process.

With a heavy sigh, Oliver downed the last of his drink. Standing, he stretched his sore muscles wondering absentmindedly when he had started to get old. With a quiet frown the man turned to head up the stairs to a well earned rest only to freeze in surprise. His wand was in his hand instantly, pointed at the intruder who was leaning casually against the doorframe. "Who are you?" No fear, nothing to give away the paralyzing worry that his wife was unarmed upstairs. Just a trained, cold, Auror façade.

The man chuckled, his face still obscured by the shadows of the dark house. "Really? You've been searching for me for weeks and not the slightest recognition. I'm insulted." The voice was gravely and deep and disused.

Aries. An Elemental of considerable strength whom the entire Order was searching for was standing in his study for Merlin knows how long.

Careful to keep his voice polite and his wand unwavering, Oliver replied, "It's hard to recognize people in the shadows, my apologies. Do you need something?"

The man cocked his head to the side, the shadows still hiding him for the most part. "Dumbledore. He is your General correct?"

Despite having never heard Dumbledore referred to as a General, Oliver understood the question. "Yes, he's in charge. You want to meet with him?"

"Tomorrow. 9PM. This room should do. Tell him to bring those he trusts."

The fire crackled suddenly behind Oliver, embers leaping out of the otherwise dying fireplace. Oliver twitched his head just barely to look and the next split second when he looked back, the man, the shadow was gone.

* * *

Plamen hated that he was kneeling before this pathetic wizard. Powerful though he was, he was nothing more than a would-be king. The kind of rebel kings that Plamen had destroyed when they dared challenge his rule. It grated on his nerves to bow to such a man. A man who presently was ranting about the need to sway Aries to their cause.

"My lord, Aries cannot be swayed." Plamen could not stay silent as the rant stretched on. "He cares not about a cause nor about power. The man is out for blood, nothing more, nothing less. There is no way to control him."

The Dark Lord did not respond, glaring down at the kneeling Elemental. "You would suggest that we kill him?"

"Yes, my lord."

The Dark Lord's mouth curled into a distasteful sneer, "If you want him dead, we did you flee instead of killing him?"

Plamen tensed at the implied insult to abilities. "I believed him to be dead. And then I mistakenly believed he would have weakened over the years. It was a mistake, but rest assured, the next time we meet he shall die."

There was no taunting from the Dark Lord as he considered the powerful former King of Fire. "He's powerful so you say. Will you need assistance?"

Plamen paused, considering his words carefully, "I am confident that given the chance I could defeat him. However if he manages to surprise me, the next best bet would be assistance from the Elemental army."

"They will support you?"

"They will support their Queen. And she has more reasons to want him dead than even I do."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore wasn't a man to admit that he had spent the entire day watching the clock. Barely concentrating on anything, Dumbledore had been watching the day creep by, impatiently waiting for 9PM. He had been astounded when Oliver Potter had contacted him, and now, sitting in the Potter's study with the trusted few of the Order surrounding him, he felt the same astonishment. It seemed that after much searching, the man of their missions was just going to march in.

So it was with some nervousness that the Order watched 9PM tick by. As 9:15 rolled through, some members were shifting nervously.

A tiny chuckle had them all grabbing for their wands and spinning quickly to the window, where, standing as if he had all the time in the world, stood a man. He was younger than they remembered, appearing to actually only be in his late 20's, early 30's. It was the scars on his face, the darkness around his eyes, and the shock of white hair that made him appear older. His body was toned, his stance firm, his eyes, looking pitch black, glinted dangerously. "You weren't waiting for me were you?"

Dumbledore wasn't the greatest wizard of the time for nothing, he recovered first, "Ah yes, my apologies, we were expecting you through the door." He gestured at an empty seat, not being presuming enough to shake his hand. "Would you like anything to drink?"

Aries moved with a grace of a seasoned warrior, sliding into the seat. "No. I'd like us to cease with this pleasantries. You have questions, ask. Then I'll tell what I came for."

As the rest of the Order followed Dumbledore's example and sat, one woman leaned forward, grasping her husband's hand. "You might not know this, but you saved my son's life that day in Diagon Alley. Thank you." Aries glanced, vaguely surprised at the woman he recognized as Lucia Potter, wife of the man he had been following. He simply inclined his head back at her, no other sign that he heard.

Seeing that the man was settled and calm, Dumbledore cleared his throat, gaining the lot's attention. "Well, as Lucia as already said, thank you. You saved the day in Diagon Alley. Many people owe their lives to you. No one has been able to stand against Hell."

"Wasn't my intention to save the day, though you lot looked like you needed it." Aries spoke quietly, his deep voice strong in the silent room. "And his name is Plamen."

"What?" Moody's confused question echoed the thoughts of the room.

"The one you call 'Hell', his name is Plamen. Used to be a King of Fire in our world. Right bastard too."

Dumbledore, though distracted from his own line of questioning, couldn't help asking, "Used to be? What happened?"

Aries hesitated, as if this wasn't something he had thought of telling. "Became too powerful, too corrupt. The King of All sent the army to intervene. Bloody war. Ended with his death."

At that, the entire Order began throwing questions in. People didn't just come back from the dead all that often. Dumbledore finally held up a hand asking for quiet. "Perhaps you could explain that?" He inquired politely enough.

"I killed him. Wasn't easy, took a long war to get to the point where it was possible. But I did. I just didn't kill him good enough. You dear Dark Lord Voldemort was able to summon him back, only Voldemort's power holds him to this world. Undoubtedly, that is the only reason Plamen is following him."

"The man is literally a ghost?" Questioned Augusta Longbottom, sounding skeptical at best.

"No. Alive in every sense of the world. At least, for as long as Voldemort continues to allow him to live. Though knowing Plamen, I'm sure he's looking for a way around that little fact."

Moody, who had been studying how Aries' eyes glinted darkly at every mention of Hell, or Plamen's, name, spoke slowly and with understanding, "You're here to kill Plamen. Again."

Aries nodded; glad to see the respect and understanding in the well-trained Auror's eyes. Oliver however couldn't help asking, "If you wanted him dead, why didn't you come after him when he first showed up?"

"I was indisposed." The grim smile on his face spoke of promises of pain if anyone pursued that line of questioning.

Dumbledore had been watching the proceedings with some akin to annoyance. A man with such power, who could so easily help turn the tide of the war to their favor and Dumbledore was beginning to doubt he even wanted to truly help. "Are planning to help in the war against Voldemort? Or is killing this Plamen and leaving the rest of us to still suffer enough for you?"

Aries sensed the challenge in those words, the challenge to his morals and his honor. But he had long ago abandoned morals and his honor was beyond reproach. "I will kill Plamen. Voldemort is your war."

Instantly the entire room roared to life in disbelief that the Elemental wasn't here to save them. Accusations were flung at him and insults to his name. And through the turmoil, Aries sat there, calm with no emotions flickering his dark eyes. Finally the fire that had been happily crackling in the background roared to greater strength and an unnatural wind whipped through the room, settling a layer of fear-induced quiet over the room. "I will kill Plamen. It is more help than you deserve. You can point me in the right direction or not. Either way, I will be leaving after he is dead."

And Albus Dumbledore, for all that he desperately wished the man would reconsider, recognized that this was the best offer they were likely to get. He recognized that ridding them of Plamen might be just the momentum they needed. And he saw, in the tense muscles and perfect posture of the Elemental, that this was a warrior they would be better served helping than hindering. "We will of course help you find Plamen…"

He never finished his sentence as the soldier stood up quickly, "Excellent. In that case, I'll be in contact." He had walked over to the still closed window before anyone could object and a second later was swallowed into the shadows, disappearing once again.

The window never opened.

* * *

It wasn't often anyone saw Sirius Black glaring at anything, unless of course it was a Slytherin. More often than not, Sirius was laughing broadly at his own bad jokes or grinning in remembrance of a prank or the planning of another one. Everyone knew him as a happy-go-lucky guy with the world going his way. Which is way had anyone else been up in the Gryffindor seventh year dorms on this particular September 29th (a Monday to make things worse), they would have been very surprised.

For Sirius Black wasn't just glaring at the letter in his hands, he was attempting to burn a hole in it with his eyes. The envelope had already fallen to the floor, forgotten. And Sirius desperately wished he could just drop the letter as well and let it be forgotten just as easily. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't get the letter out of his head, the words burned into his mind.

_Sirius Black,_

_How easily you discard your father's kind offers of the past few years to forgive your indiscretions with those dirty mudblood 'friends' of yours. How easily you spit on my continuously generous advice to repent and come back to your family. _

_This will be your last chance. News has reached our Lord's ears that you spent this summer with the blood traitors, the Potters. It doesn't surprise me that you would be foolish enough to do something like that; but in this case you may actually be useful. Our Lord is interested in a newcomer to these lands; his name is unimportant but it is rumored that he is an Elemental who might be approaching the Dumbledore's pesky rebels. You are to find out what they know and keep us informed._

_Do this, and despite your rebellious attitude these past years, our Lord may still honor you with a position in his circle._

_Do not disappoint us this time, son, or punishment will be swift._

_Your mother,_

_Lady Walburga Black_


End file.
